Annexe Send me an angel
by The Ice Cat
Summary: OS- Il y a toujours eu cette voix dans ce placard. Ses cris et ses pleurent déchiraient le silence. Pourra-t-il sortir un jour ? Il a mentit, il n'y a pas une volée de moineaux dans ma tête, mais une nuée. La mer est-elle aussi belle que lui ? (lire Send me an angel de Mandala7338 pour mieux comprendre)


**D**isclaimer : Alors, pour commencer, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent tout deux à J. et l'idée générale est vraiment très inspirée de **Send me an angel** de _Mandala7338_

**N**ote : Voilà un OS que j'ai la prétention de considérer comme étant une annexe de l'histoire de Mandala7338. Donc voilà, si vous comprenez pas trop tout le raisonnement c'est parce que mon truc est bourré de références de sa fiction et donc il faut absolument que vous la lisez !:)

Comme tous mes OS, je n'ai pas de bêta alors désolé pour toutes les fautes...

**A**nnexe Send me an Angel

Caché. Invisible. Pas vraiment ici mais pas totalement ailleurs. Un poux sur la tête du destin ou une goutte tombant sur le carreau de ses lunettes, en un mot : Indésirable.

Ou alors si, mais pas pour Lui, mais l'Autre.

Personne n'aime la face cachée d'une personne. Encore plus quand elle ne l'est pas, de caché. Après tout, ne choisissons-nous pas « pile » quand on nous propose « face » ?

L'Autre est quelqu'un de très courageux, les mauvaises langues diront suicidaire. Il est aimé, choyé. Il a su battre le grand méchant, c'est quelqu'un de puissant. Il ne faut pas l'énerver, sinon là il fait peur. Il est aussi détesté. Parce qu'une personne ne peut pas être que aimée. Parce qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait des méchants qui ne sont pas content de ce qu'il a fait et qu'il y ait des jaloux partout, tout simplement des cons qui ne savent pas être reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux.

Pour Lui, c'est une autre histoire. Car pendant que l'Autre sourit au monde, Lui est enfermé dans son placard. Il a peur de tous ces gens, il ne les connaît pas. Que lui veulent-ils ? Il n'est qu'un enfant ! Blotti sur son matelas miteux, il pleure. Où est son papa ? Il veut sa maman, pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ? Lui n'a aucune force. Il crie, frappe la porte, essaye de la détruire. Mais les gens l'ont cadenassé, ils ne veulent pas voir ce petit garçon. Il n'est pas intéressant, il est faible. Si c'est Lui, alors ils mourront tous et le grand méchant gagnera. Il vaut mieux que ce soit l'Autre que tout le monde voit.

Mais une fois que l'Autre a accompli sa tache, que reste-t-il ? Rien. Car plus personne n'a besoin de lui. Alors il est abandonné, mit de côté comme Lui. Et alors il se meurt et Lui, de l'intérieur de son placard veut vivre.

Quel drôle de sensation quand on y pense. Il est encore l'Autre, mais entend Lui.

Les cris sont de plus en plus intense.

Et l'Autre se fait encore enchaîné. Il a encore un acte a jouer. Mais, et si Lui prenait le contrôle ? Après tout, l'Autre et Lui sont une seule et même personne. Peut être qu'ils seront plus fort ensemble ?

Pourtant Lui ne veut que pleurer, se cacher.

Et alors l'Autre devient un enfant seul, triste et paniqué.

Quelqu'un l'aime-t-il ?

Il ne voit rien.

Si.

Des chaînes, partout.

Sur son cœur, son corps, son âme et même sa magie.

Où sont les oiseaux ? Il veut en être un aussi, partir avec eux. Il veut voir la mer, il paraît que c'est beau.

Une volée d'oiseaux. Il paraît que c'est ce que l'on dit. Enfin, c'est Quelqu'un qui l'a dit, mais peut-il avoir confiance en cet homme ? Pour ça, peut être. Après tout, une meute d'oiseaux ça ne se dit pas et encore moins un troupeau d'oiseaux. Il aime ce Quelqu'un. La mer est-elle aussi belle que lui ? Il laisse le vent le porter. Lui et l'Autre sont d'accord pour une fois : ils peuvent se reposer sur ce monsieur et les pleures de Lui ne sont plus que de doux murmures.

Enfin... jusqu'à La faute.

Non, il ne peut pas avoir confiance en cet homme. On ne dit pas une volée, mais une nuée d'oiseaux. Il lui a menti, la pièce n'est jamais silencieuse. Ou alors est-il juste sourd ? Lui ne crie-t-il plus assez fort ? Depuis qu'il y avait des oiseaux dans le placard c'était pire. En plus d'essayer de sortir, Lui devait les entendre chanter leur liberté perdue.

Pourquoi ce Quelqu'un lui avait-il menti ? Il lui avait demandé d'être un adulte digne et respectable. Pourquoi ? Avait-il vu qu'il avait enchaîné un petit garçon et non un homme ?

Après avoir fait mourir l'Autre, Quelqu'un en avait fabriqué un autre. Le même en plus faible. L'Autre version numéro deux. Plus soumis. Plus comme il le désirait. Mais ce faisant, il n'avait pas vu qu'à la moindre poussée, Lui sortirait de sa cage.

Mais pouvons-nous vraiment en vouloir à ce Quelqu'un ?

Après tout, englué dans ses acquis, il n'a pas vu qu'il était le plus ignorant des hommes.

Il voulait l'Autre 2, mais il n'a récolté que Lui.

L'Autre ne ressemblait plus à rien. Devant le placard, son corps informe essayait vainement de garder la porte close. Mais Lui était désormais plus puissant et ne désirait plus que la liberté.

Où est la mer ?

Là-bas il n'y a pas de bout, les oiseaux pourront voler à leur guise. Et pendant que l'enfant du placard sentira enfin le sable chaud sous ses pieds, le soleil réchauffera son cœur. Avec un peu de chance, peut être pourra-t-il voir des pirates ! Ces êtres en quête de liberté pourraient être ses amis... !

Lui rêve, il a fuit ce Quelqu'un.

Mais Lui retourne soudain dans la sombre réalité.

Il n'est qu'un enfant, et un enfant à besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il est perdu, tout est trop grand pour lui. Où est cette main tendu ? La chaleur de ce corps ?

Il panique, essaye de s'enfermer de lui-même dans ce placard qui a été sa prison. Dedans au moins il était en sécurité...

Mais d'autres mains se tendent et alors Lui n'est plus ignoré. Les gens le reconnaissent, veulent le consoler. Son calvaire serait-il finis... ?

Et c'est à bout de force, fatigué d'avoir tant lutter, que ce jeune homme se laissa enfin aller...

**F**in

Si tu n'as pas encore lu Send me an Angel, je te conseille vivement de le faire ! C'est une histoire vraiment touchante qui mérite vraiment le détoure... Si tu es intéressé, il y a le lien sur mon profil.

Bisous baveux mon chaton !:)


End file.
